Cosas de niños
by Oo-Naruko-oO
Summary: Papá, ¿cómo se hacen los bebes? La curiosidad de sus hijos, les acarreará un gran dolor de cabeza. NaruSasu


Debido a los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en Naruto 700, léase un ajuste rápido de parejas sin convicción por no tener valor a escribir lo que sus fans realmente pedían a gritos (yo me dejé la voz), me veo en **mi obligación** -cómo fan acérrima y yaoista empedernida- de **escribir **un **final digno** para estos dos chicos.

Eso sí, ya conocéis mi humor. No pago facturas del posible trauma psicológico tras la lectura.

Y por supuesto os animo a todas aquellas personas que realmente aman el NaruSasu/SasuNaru a que colmemos esta página con nuestros miles de posibles finales donde Naruto y Sasuke finalmente derribaron todas esas barreras homofóbicas y sexistas que la p*ta sociedad se empeña en reprimir.

¡Una yaoista nunca muere!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas de niños<strong>

-Papá, ¿cómo se hacen los bebes?

Naruto escupió bruscamente por la boca el vaso de agua a medio tragar mientras que Sasuke se doblaba en dos sacudido por un violento ataque de tos, con la comida a medio ingerir entre el esófago y el estómago.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Bolt? –balbuceó Naruto una vez recuperado de la incauta pregunta. No es que nunca hubiera barajado la posibilidad de que su primogénito acudiera a él con sus dudas en cuanto a sexualidad. Pero no tan pronto. No con seis años. Demonios, él a su edad ni siquiera sabía diferenciar un pene de una vagina.

-Porque es idiota –punzó Sarada removiendo con desgana las verduras de su plato.

-Sarada –le reprendió Sasuke sentado a su izquierda aún ligeramente congestionado por los últimos coletazos de tos. La niña simplemente chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

El pequeño Bolt volvió a fijar sus grandes y dudosos ojos azules en los de su semejante padre.

-Inojin tiene una gata en su casa que estaba muy, muy gorda. Y de repente un día, ¡PAM! Explotó. Y salieron cuatro gatitos.

-No explotó, idiota –lo corrigió nuevamente Sarada recolocándose las gafas en un gesto mecánico sabelotodo-. Se hizo caca y salieron por el culo.

El rostro de Naruto se iluminó con una sonrisa, aunque Sasuke parecía más bien preocupado por la conversación y las conclusiones a las que llegaban sus hijos. Sobre todo las de la niña.

-¿Cómo se meten dentro de la barriga? –preguntó Boruto curioso.

Al diablo con la tranquila cena familiar.

Los niños y sus preguntas.

Naruto buscó con la mirada la ayuda de Sasuke, pero éste lejos de prestarle apoyo dejó que la frase 'E_s a ti a quien ha preguntado'_ se pudiera leer mudamente en su rostro.

-Verás Bolt –inició Naruto no muy seguro de cómo explicar la compleja suma de 1+1=2-, cuando unos Papás se quieren mucho, se abrazan muy fuerte el uno contra el otro, uniéndose de una manera, digamos, penetrante. Como un puzzle.

Sasuke lo miró con una ceja en alza y gesto en desacuerdo. ¿Pero qué demonios les estás contando a los niños?

-¿Cómo los puzzles de Himawari? –dudó el pequeño.

-Sí, digo no –el rompecabezas era un poco más complejo que los juguetes de una niña de dos años-. Algo más parecido a la salchicha y el pan que lo envuelve. Como un perrito caliente.

_Idiota_, deletreó silenciosamente Sasuke con los labios. La sexualidad no resultaba fácil de explicar. Naruto tomó aire e intentó resumirlo de una forma menos compleja.

-Hay ocasiones, no tantas como a mí me gustaría, en las que papá Sasuke se pone muy cachondo y deja que le meta la… -una certera patada bajo mesa a su pantorrilla diluyó su intento de explicar groseramente el acto-, mi cosa especial en el agujero especial de papá Sasuke. Y eso me pone tan… -inspiró hondo-, contento que ¡PUM! Exploto. Como la gata de Inojin.

-Añade a tu explicación que la mayoría de veces explotas antes de tiempo, dobe –amplió Sasuke quisquilloso.

-Nimiedades –agitó una mano al aire despreocupadamente-. La cuestión es que papá Naruto tiene tantas semillas acumuladas en su cosa especial que puede dispararlas durante horas. Y eso vuelve loco a papá Sasuke –inesperadamente bajó el tono, confidencial-. Papá Naruto tiene una capacidad sobrenatural para hacer que papá Sasuke también lance sus semillas de puro gusto.

Al aludido se le encendieron amenazantes las pupilas, aunque la sonrisa que Naruto le regaló mostró claramente que no había logrado su objetivo de intimidarlo.

-Y con esa semilla naciste tú –concluyó el rubio con su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Nací de una semilla?

-Sí –ratificó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y Himawari?

-También.

-¿Y Sarada?

-De un huevo –replicó Naruto con una maliciosa sonrisa-. Papá Sasuke tuvo la desgracia de perder el otro en la batalla final, y desde entonces guarda a buen recaudo el huevo que le queda debajo de toda esa…

Repentinamente la mesa de la cocina comenzó a arder envuelta en llamas negras, y Naruto saltó hacia atrás llevándose a ambos niños en cada brazo.

-¡Teme! Quedamos en que no lanzarías ningún Amateratsu en casa. Aún seguimos pagando la hipoteca de aquella que calcinaste hasta los cimientos porque a Hinata se le ocurrió venir a visitarnos.

La mirada de Sasuke amenazó con ampliarse a Tsukiyomi infinito, y aunque no llegó a efectuarla, la mera amenaza resultó un espectáculo pavoroso.

-Así aprenderá a no codiciar los bienes ajenos –gruñó.

El huevo de Sasuke era otra cuestión aparte.

-¿De un huevo? –retomó el niño después de meditar un instante-. ¿Cómo los pollitos?

-Exacto.

Naruto depositó a los niños en tierra firme, entre él y el basilisco que era ahora su otro padre.

-¿Porqué preguntas todas esas cosas, Bolt? –curioseó Naruto con la paciencia infinita que sólo un padre consigue reunir.

-Shikadai dice que los mayores hacen queso para tener bebes.

-No es queso –le corrigió Sarada, atenta-, es sexo.

Sasuke arrastró ruidosamente la silla hacia atrás con rígido gesto en urgencia por levantarse de una mesa calcinada a la que sólo le restaban cuatro tornillos.

-Ahora vengo –anunció con voz lúgubre.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? –se alarmó Naruto.

-Tengo un Chidori que discutir con el idiota de Shikamaru y la malhablada de su mujer.

Naruto tuvo que usar la técnica de su padre, el rayo amarillo de Konoha, para alcanzar a su marido subido al alfeice de la ventana, con intención de marcharse hacia casa ajena.

-Mira lo que has conseguido –le reprendió Sarada a su hermano con los brazos en jarras-. Ahora papá Sasuke quiere matar al papá de Shikadai.

-Nadie va a matar a nadie -Naruto intentó por todos los medios soltar del marco de la ventana a la garrapata que era ahora su marido.

-¿A no? –sus brillantes ojos, uno rojo y otro lila, destilaban una palpable furia contenida que amenazaba con convertirse en muerte y destrucción total.

Con un empellón logró que Sasuke soltara el alfeice de la ventana, arrancando en el proceso un trozo de marco, y retrocediera de nuevo hacia la cocina.

-Teme, el dibujo de tu apellido debería de ser un puercoespín. Te pasas todo el día erizado.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada agria.

-Entonces, ¿qué es el sexo? –cuestionó nuevamente Bolt con la misma confusión inicial.

Los niños no cejarían en su empeño por aclarar las respuestas a sus muchas preguntas. Aunque estas fueran las más comprometidas de explicar.

-El sexo es… es… -Naruto alzó la vista hacia Sasuke, implorante, pero sólo encontró una boca fruncida y unos ojos desorbitados que anunciaban a todas luces un 'Ni se te ocurra contarlo'-. Papá Sasuke os lo va a explicar mejor que yo.

Ambas cabezas giraron inquisidoras hacia Sasuke consumidas de curiosidad. Sabía que lo iban a meter en disputa tarde o temprano. Aunque hubiera preferido que fuera más tarde que temprano. Sasuke tosió en vano con la intención de ganar el tiempo suficiente para dar con la réplica adecuada.

-El sexo es… -inició el moreno vacilante-. Como un pastel.

Naruto estalló en carcajadas y ambos niños se miraron dubitativos.

-¿Un pastel? –cuestionó Bolt-. ¿De qué sabor?

-Sabe a... –las mejillas de Sasuke se tiñeron ligeramente de un tono rosado en contraste con su habitual palidez-, a ramen. Aunque a veces resulta tan empalagoso que acabo preguntándome por qué elegí esa tarta de entre muchas otras.

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida –al hablar, la ruidosa boca de Naruto se curvó en una mueca lasciva y sus ojos se entornaron con un gesto de estudiada provocación. Naruto se inclinó sobre él, modelando su voz con un rastro innegable de socarronería-. Porque te vuelve loco todo lo referente a ese ramen. Su olor, su sabor, su textura y la forma en que se hunde por tu garganta una y otra vez. Nadie más que él puede darte lo que necesitas, y lo sabes -concluyó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Calla, usuratonkachi –farfulló tragando la poca saliva que le había quedado en la boca seca.

-Sigo sin entenderlo –farfulló Bolt inseguro. Seguía sin conocer la respuesta.

-Eres idiota, Bolt –replicó su hermana a su lado-. El sexo es lo que hacen ellos por las noches en su cuarto. ¿O acaso crees que siempre están peleando?

-Basta ya de preguntas –atajó Sasuke. Alguien debía poner punto y final a la comprometida conversación, y revisar más cuidadosamente los libros que leía su hija-. Es hora de dormir.

-No tenemos sueño –replicaron los niños.

-Ni yo paciencia.

-Joooo, papá –Boruto se giró hacia su otro padre con un mohín lastimero ansiando que la conversación no finalizara ahí-. Aún tengo más preguntas. Como por ejemplo… ¿por qué las niñas no tienen pene?

Sasuke agarró bruscamente a Naruto por la camiseta y se inclinó sobre su rostro para que nadie pudiera escucharlos.

-Acuesta ya a los niños o haré con tu cosa especial lo mismo que le ocurrió a mi otro huevo.

-¡Todos a dormir! –sentenció Naruto presuroso con cara de pánico.

Con cada mocoso bajo un brazo, el Uzumaki los custodió hacia el dormitorio que compartían los niños, donde una pequeña Himawari, ya descansaba arropada en su cuna.

-No quiero dormir otra vez con Sarada –se quejó en un susurro el torbellino rubio agarrado a la pierna de su padre como un gato crispado-. Por las noches se pega a mí como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Así no pasarás frío –Naruto le instó a que entrara en el futón que compartía con su hermana y los arropó-. Buenas noches.

Se inclinó para darles un beso en la frente, pero cuando llegó el turno de la niña ésta se cubrió avergonzada la cabeza con la manta.

_Tiene el mismo encanto Uchiha que su padre_, pensó compasivo. Aún así no se desanimó y le acarició los cabellos con afecto. Apagó la luz y dejó la puerta entreabierta. Los niños y su incontinencia urinaria nocturna.

Encontró a Sasuke recogiendo los pedazos de la maltrecha mesa en la cocina.

-Yo he tenido que hacer algo muy malo en la otra vida –reflexionó el Uchiha en voz alta, parecía exhausto después de los acontecimientos sufridos.

-Pues en ésta te estás luciendo también.

Sasuke no dio señales de haber escuchado su ingeniosa réplica. Sus pensamientos parecían discurrir sobre un asunto mucho más serio.

-Algún día deberíamos contarles que contratemos dos vientres de alquiler para poder tenerlos –musitó al cabo de unos minutos.

El final de la cuarta guerra ninja no solo había derrocado a sus enemigos, matado a sus amigos y diseccionado dos brazos que posteriormente fueron reimplantados a base de células Hashirama, sino que también había derribado a base de golpes las barreras que durante años Sasuke se había empeñado en levantar contra Naruto, contra sus sentimientos, contra el amor. Juntos, construyeron una nueva familia gracias a la ayuda de dos buenas amigas, la docente práctica de inseminación artificial y nueve meses de cocción en un útero de alquiler. A sus manos por fin llegaron con un inmenso amor sus tres pequeños: Boruto, Sarada y Himawari.

Y el resto se podía ir directo al infierno.

No se puede renunciar a aquello en lo que no dejas de pensar todos los días.

Naruto asió la nuca de su marido y tiró de él hasta alcanzar sus labios con un beso largo, dulce, cariñoso, que fue correspondido con la misma entrega y un murmullo de placer. Sin apenas apartarse se miraron a los ojos, una mirada cargada de palabras que no necesitaban ser pronunciadas. Amor, unión y la fe absoluta de saber que siempre estarían juntos.

Para el resto de sus vidas.

-No somos un matrimonio común, y ellos lo saben. La mayoría de niños tienen un padre y una madre, mientras que nuestra familia carece de madre y suma dos padres a la lista. Pero nuestros hijos también saben lo mucho que los queremos, saben que daríamos nuestra vida por ellos sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo. Y eso es lo único que importa. Si alguien tiene algo que decir al respecto, puede depositar una reclamación en el buzón Uzumaki-Uchiha. Si tus serpientes no se lo comen antes.

Por su expresión, Sasuke parecía estar de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-Por cierto, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche? –ronroneó Naruto juguetón deslizando provocador un dedo por el pecho de su marido.

Sasuke fingió desconcierto, reprimiendo una sonrisa. De un manotazo apartó ese inquieto dedo aunque sobre sus pupilas habitualmente perversas asomaba un destello de burla.

-¿Qué insinúas? Estoy casado, y tengo tres hijos.

Por fin todo volvía a la normalidad.

Y esta noche definitivamente habría sexo.

Naruto se inclinó sobre él, acariciando con su aliento los cerrados labios que temblaron ligeramente a la expectativa.

-Bueno, pero ellos no hace falta que vengan.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Y aquí acaba mi peculiar final para ellos.<p>

No voy a cerrar como finalizada esta historia, porque sinceramente, me gustan tantos estos tres angelitos que Kishi nos ha regalado, que me gustaría volver dentro de poco con muchas más travesuras y preguntas incómodas para sus pobres padres.

Que se prepare el huevo de Sasuke…

Besos, Naruko.


End file.
